Is this just a game to you?
by mittamoo
Summary: Yugi motto has moved to a new school following the death of his grandpa and he wants to know if he will ever be accepted for who he really is Puzzle shipping yugixyami (on hold sorry I'll update soon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: prologue

Notes: Hi I just have to say I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!( I wish I did) **I am using heba in this story so I will give credit to yamiyugifangirl who I think created him** this should not be a complete copy as this Is a plot out of the horror that is my mind this is yaoi so don't moan at me about Lemons(sex scenes) okay let's begin

Yasmine brushed her hair, just like grandpa said before grabbing her teddy and running downstairs. Yasmine known as yazzi to her brother and grandpa had tri-coloured hair that fell down her back; it was no lie to say she was a very cute little girl.

"yazzi, are you ready yet?", her brother whined

"yes, yes, yes! grandpa let's go!" Yasmine squealed

the two climbed in to the car and waited for their grandpa to come out and take them for their first day of school.' Theese two will never calm down', their grandfather thought before getting into the car and driving them to school.

"we're going to have fun today teddy" Yasmine giggled to her bear

"yes we are" she made the bear reply.

The two children walked into their new school. It was a large red-brick building with lots out kids sitting out on the grounds. the bell rang for class and the two were lead inside by their new teacher. Yasmine Introduced her self as did her brother before they sat down and their 'lesson' began.

Yasmine ran outside, covered in fingerpaint before walking over to some girls that were in her class. "hello, can me and teddy play with you?" she asked smiling

"no," one of the girls said "we don't play with boys"

"B-but I'm not a b-boy" she stuttered, near tears.

"well you look like one" another girl replied.

Yasmine ran off and cried into her teddy.

Hey sorry this was short but hey please review and big hugs for the people who guess why on earth I showed you this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new start

Yugi pushed the keys into the door of his and Heba's new home In domino city. The tow had moved here following the death of their grandpa although Heba had loved his Grandfather he had to admit that yugi was taking harder than he was.

yugi walked up the stairs to his new room and started to unpack his things, Including a photo album from the past 7 years most of which included his grandpa. Soon yugi gave up and sat down on his bed before closing his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. "My grandpa is dead and nothing can change that", he said more to him self than anyone else.

Yugi had found that he was hungry for the first time in three weeks, so he walked down to see his brother holding his phone. yugi wondered why Heba has holding his phone and it wasn't like he was using it so he just carried on walking to the kitchen to get food.

"Heba! Do you want something to eat" yugi called

"no thanks" he shouted

"drink?"

"no,"

yugi sighed and grabbed him self some fruit before heading back upstairs 'not like Heba to refuse food' he thought. Yugi decided It wasn't his place to interfere so he started to write some lyrics in his notebook; they had been bugging his all day so now he was alone he could write the words in peace.

hey, babby

It's been a long time

and I know that I can't rhyme

but I miss you

and I want you back with me

I'm sorry for what I did to you

but you have to admit

you weren't an angel, either

you never tried to hide him from me

and I'm glad you told the truth

even though it broke my heart

I should never

have thrown you out

because I love you

and I'm sorry,

for what I did to you

I just want you back

and you can say no

but I love you

and I'm sorry

for what I did to you.

Yugi smiled, He liked it but It was nowhere near done but that could be fixed later. Yugi sighed maybe he should do this more often just sit and relax like this, not think just relax.

Heba stared at his brother's phone, long after Yugi had left. He didn't understand why yugi hadn't told him about the texts he had received. They were awful If he had known before Heba would have stopped this from happening to his brother. Slowly heaba read the texts again to make sure he wasn't making a fuss over nothing.

'you should die you scare too many children with your face.' was just was of the texts he received from the group of boys that had been harrasing yugi since they were 8 and had just moved away from their first school so yugi could have a fresh start without him being mocked by students and teachers alike.

The alarm went of In yugi's room at five to seven because yugi could never get out of bed when his alarm first went so he had to let it go twice so he set it five minutes before he wanted to get out of bed, and It worked better that yugi had thought it would. By eight O'clock yugis was ready so he stood in his room and looked into the mirror. He sighed and walked down to wait for his brother to finish eating "Heba, hurry or we'll be late" he snapped

"calm down yugi," Heba laughed

"It will take us half and hour to walk so finish within the next five minutes our I will force it down your througt" It was an empty threat but yugi felt better having made it.

Soon the two Had arrived at domino high "well, this is it, yugi"

"yep, fist day at out new school, won't that be fun..." Laughed yugi trying to be optimistic about all of this.

Yami Sennen, one one the biggest players in the school, lay on the grass. watching people's feet "well this is fun" he murmured bitterly, knowing that most of the students hated him.

"oh grow up" bakura said with his head in ryou's lap

"what do you want me to do" yami snapped

"stop being a whore" Atemu retorted

"Brother, I'm hurt" he laughed

Yami mocked his brother's remark even though it stung him a Little. Yami Jerked his head upwards when he heard the new boys and he watched them intently

"And, now Yami has found a new target" Marik said slowly.

Hiya yes I know twice in one day but I love this story like a baby so could you please review and tell me what you thought pleeeeeaaaaseee

song: Unamed- mittamoo


	3. Chapter 3

Mittamoo: HELLO! Sorry I got exited… know why well Bones0100 should know because He? She? Followed me yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Okay okay I'll calm down…. Maybe okay to the story…..AWAY Disclaimer: I do not own YuGIOh!, Heba , Yami sennen or Atemu sennen… I do own unnamed and the plot…. I think.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bleeping bleep test.

Yugi mouto sat at the back of the classroom, Holding the right side of his stomach as he felt the familiar pains. Yugi sighed all he had to do was wait until the bell went and he could sort this out. Heba looked towards his brother; noting how he hold his side. No matter how discreet Yugi was being, his actions did not go unnoticed by a certain Yami sennen 'I wonder what he's doing' he thought looking at the boy.

After what had seemed like forever the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Yugi hurried off the bathroom and walked into a cubicle. Soon Yugi walked out of the cubicle and left the bathroom after taking a painkiller. The bell signalling the end of break sounded so Yugi walked over to the gym not realizing that someone was following him.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi walk into the bathroom and wondered why he was going in there. Once the bell had sounded Yami ran over to the gym for the bleep test, which the boys would be participating in that morning. When the boys were in the dry changing rooms; Yami noted that Yugi was wearing some sort of under-shirt but it didn't look comfortable at all.

Yugi adjusted his under shirt before the bleep test began. After about 50 laps, Yugi felt his under shirt slipping. Quickly, he pulled it upwards while trying to make it look like he was fixing a stitch. After, 100 laps Yugi had to drop out. He sat down and waited for his brother to finish.

"Hey, you did great" said someone above him. The exhausted boy jerked his head up,

"Th-thanks" Yugi stammered

"No problem, anyway what's with that under shirt?"

Yugi blushed "Oh It's nothing".

Bakura smirked as he watched his friend try to chat up the smaller male "I wonder why he's taken to this kid" he thought aloud. The scene was quite funny really; watching the school slut try to pick up the new boy and was clearly failing as the new boy was politely talking obviously trying to get him to leave.

Heba glanced over at his brother and noted how stressed he looked about the boy who was talking to him. Slowly, with an angry glint in his eye he walked up the two boys "I don't think my brother wants to be flirted with right now" he said sharply. Watching the player look uncomfortable he laughed. Yami relaxed a little glad that he was not about to be murdered by Yugi's brother. Heba sat next to the boys and pulled out a photo of a girl about five years old with amethyst eyes and long tri-coloured hair.

"Cute kid, you can tell she's gonna be beautiful" he said looking at the girl

Yugi tensed as he glared at his brother "she's not cute, she looks like a boy" Yugi said blankly before standing up and walking in to get changed with some of the other boys.

Yami looked at the boy with shock as he stormed off "What happened with him?" he inquired

"Oh that it's nothing" he said dismissing the question.

"who is that girl?" he asked

"Oh her, that's Yasmine" he said slowly before he also went to get changed.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi carefully as the boy seemed to be growing more and more tense at each passing minute. The bell signalling the end of school rang and Yami followed yugi; making sure that he was unseen as Yugi went to talk to Heba.

"Yugi, listen to me" Heba pleaded

Yugi suppressed a growl and turned away

"Yugi, please" Heba said

"Heba no," Yugi said slowly.

What Heba said next was said In an incredibly low tone but Yami heard it loud and clear.

"Yasmine Mouto! Listen to me!"

* * *

Did I just do a cliffy? Wow…. I'm shocked anyway please review If I get a review I'll eat my tie.

Bleep test: timed 50 meter sprints as the time between bleeps gets smaller so It starts of as a slow job but by the time you've run 50 laps you feel like death…. Trust me I know I scored 5,8 (58 laps).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys miss me? No. I didn't think so I only updated a few hours ago (at the time of writing this but its late where I am) but hey no reviews for little old me? Oh now me patent now Mittamoo! Be quiet, sane voice in my head…. Sorry that was my common sense talking not me. DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own yu gi oh if I did there would be Heba I do however own the plot yaaaay for my insanity. Okay shut up now me. ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

-Chapter 4: That girl is so strange..-

Yami's eyes widened with shock as he slowly backed out of the room and ran out of the school glad that he hadn't been discovered. _'That explains the rudeness about the photo and that under shirt'_ Yami thought before sitting down on the kerb and closing his eyes. Yami didn't understand what deluded Yugi into thinking he needed no be a boy; Yami sighed 'actually he is a she' he thought bitterly. Yami opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the two 'brothers' walk down the street laughing. The fight was clearly over.

Heba smiled and he and Yugi talked "c'mon take that dumb thing off"

Yugi sighed in defeat "okay fine" he muttered "Just to shut you up" (guys I'm gonna refer to Yugi as him more often than not) Heba grinned in victory over his brother.

"Take that dumb smile off your face" Yugi said as he shoved his key into the front door, he turned the key and then bashed the door open with his hip. Yugi walked upstairs and pulled his shirt off, quickly removing his under shirt before changing out of school uniform. Yugi sat down on his bed and started on his homework. The doorbell rang so Yugi ran down and opened the door. After, seeing who it was He made his mouth into an O shape and swore; he then promptly slammed the door in their face.

Heba opened the door after Yugi, completely unaware that Yugi had answered the door. Heba looked Yami up and down "yes? Can I help you?" he asked. Yami shifted on his feet and looked down to the ground before looking back up a Heba's face.

"Umm yeah, he's upstairs, the room on the left." Heba said stepping aside to allow the boy inside

Yami smiled at Heba before walking up the stairs and softly knocking on the door "Yugi?" he said "can I come in?"

Yugi shifted on his bed and looked at the door "No" he said flatly, not wanting the boy he liked to see him at the moment.

The front door slammed shut as a female voice shouted "WHERE ON EARTH IS MY FAVOURITE MIDGET" she shouted before running up the stairs

"Hannah! Have you ever heard of knocking!" Heba shouted

"No time I need to talk to my midget" she laughed as she reached the top of the stairs. Yami stared at the tall, red-headed girl walked up to the door.

"Not letting you in?" she asked quietly.

Yami shook his head slowly hoping that this girl could cheer him up. The girl opened the door and shock became the only expression on her face as she sat on his bed next to her friend and put her arm around him. She noted how thin her friend was. "W-what happened" she said quietly "your hair…" her voice trailed off and she hugged her small friend.

"Hannah, nothing happened I'm fine" he said hugging her,

"Your hair" she repeated

"I cut it" he replied, looking at Hannah "I missed you" he said

Hannah smiled "I missed you too Yaz" she said

"Yugi," he corrected.

Hannah rolled her eyes "alright, I'm going to let your fan boy in now."

Yugi laughed "let me change first" he said

Hannah nodded "okay ten minutes, then we're going shopping" Hannah smirked and added "with your fan boy"

Yami was shocked about how quickly the girl had produced a laugh from the boy quickly but what had she called him. _'She called __**me**__Yami sennen a fan boy!' _ he thought angrily as the girl opened the door smirking. Yami took in the girl's appearance; she had long, straight, scarlet hair. She also had clear green eyes. Hannah lent against the door and waited for Yugi to come out, realizing that she needed to get her bags from her car she jumped up.

"Oh and Heba I'm coming to stay" she shouted to the already furious twin

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he shouted

Hannah laughed as she ran down stairs and out of the house to grab her things Hannah ran back inside and straight into an angry Heba. Heba grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the living room where he and Hannah sat down.

"three years Hannah" he said quietly "Three fucking years"

Hannah was shocked Heba never cussed and when he did he was mad. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you" she whispered

"You could of come, he needed you" he said looking at her

Hannah looked down, near tears "I-I know" she said "never meant to let it get this far"

Heba smiled "I know you didn't; you're here now and that's what matters" he said hugging his brother's friend "now go up and wait for him"

Hannah nodded and ran upstairs. Yami was still waiting by the door as Hannah ran up the stairs. He watching this girl thinking she was too hyper for her own good, normally Yami would be thinking about how to get into this girl's pant but today he was too intent on waiting for Yugi. Yami jumped when he heard a sharp kick on the door.

"Time's up!" she said, opening the door, rushing in and picking Yugi up, and carrying him out of his room and placing him down.

"God, Hannah I could've walked" he laughed, running a hand through his hair,

"C'mon you and fan boy go and get in the car we're going shopping" she commanded

Yugi laughed and walked down stairs, grabbing his wallet and walking to the door

"where are you going?" Heba asked

"Hannah Is forcing a shopping trip upon us" he laughed

Heba rolled his eyes as the two got into the car.

* * *

Yay 1,046 words woooop yay okay guys please R&R or my common sense will take over. Anyway sory if you found this chap boring and I'm always open for sugestions for plots or ocs I won't take the credit…. I promise…..now to write the date!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay It's me again and now there are 3 people fighting for control over my body because Hannah has moved it. Sooooo I have two reviews now TAKE THAT MUM from Sarah my best friendy and Orange blossom Asakura yay she also followed my story. Sooo from now on I'm going to refer to my common sense as Martha 'cos that's my name legally written on my birth certificate, I think I shall change it to Mittamoo or possibly Yugi…. Hmmmm okay enough of me on with the fic!

* * *

-Chapter 5: Date? At the mall?!-

Yugi sat in the front seat of the car with Hannah as they drove to the shopping centre (or mall for the 'muricans). The young red- head smiled to herself as she plotted a way to set up Yugi and fan-boy. Yami sighed inwardly as he disliked shopping strongly, he didn't see the point of it; shopping for fun. Shopping was only good when he was getting something he needed he only went shopping then.

"Why did I let you drag me into this?" Yugi asked with

"Because you know you love me really" Hannah replied

"Why am I here then" Yami whined as he folded his arms

"Because we needed a fan-boy…. Apparently" Yugi said glancing at him.

The car pulled into the car park and they drove around for a whiles as Hannah and Yugi searched for somewhere to park "I'll get out and call you If I find a space" Yugi said, opening the car door and jumping out.

Hannah looked at Yami through the rear-view mirror and studied his face.

"Listen here fan boy," she said sharply "If you hurt Yugi I will hunt you down and I will kill you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said not caring what the girl was saying

"I know you're not listening, Heba might punch you a little, but I will make you wish I had just straight up killed you" she said glaring at him.

Yami was shocked that she had said that but he didn't doubt for a second that she would carry out her threat if he hurt the boy. The crimson eyed teen was scared even though he had no intention of hurting Yugi. Suddenly, the phone started to ring and Hannah grabbed it quickly

"Hello?"

"Hannah you know full well it's me and that there is a space right next to you" he laughed, knocking on the window.

Hannah looked outside "ah right" she said, as she pulled into the space.

The two climbs out of the car while Yugi watched them carefully. Hannah seemed far too pleased with her-self for this to be good but, now was not a good time to question her. The three teens walked towards the centre. Once they'd reached the doors; Hannah squealed and ran towards new look but before she could get far, both Yami and Yugi had grabbed her and pulled her back. Soon they had walked into David and Goliath and Hannah was rushing around grabbing clothes. Yugi sighed, and then gasped as someone clamped a hand over his mouth.

* * *

MITTAMOO! Yes Hannah? What in the name of ra do you think you are doing to Yugi!, you will find out soon, now I'm going to be putting up a new story soon so please check it out so new chapter should be up before the end of this week… I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah this is the third time I've had to type this chapter up so on with the chapter Mittamoo has now recovered from her illness.

-chapter 6:memories-

Yasmine sat in front of her laptop, Wiping the blood from her nose she laughed a little before starting her recording.

"Hey guys, you sure had fun today didn't you was it national make Yasmine's life a living hell day?" she motioned to the cuts and newly-formed bruises on her face " you know I wrote a sond for you guys, I think you'll love this video okay so here it goes." The thirteen year old girl laughed again before she began to sing.

I'm good at wasting time

I doubt lyrics need to rhyme

And you're not askin'

But moustaches turn me off.

I like cheese,

But only on pizza

Please

And sometimes on homemade quesadilla,

Otherwise it smells like feet to me

And I

Like it when the moon looks like a toenail

And I hate the way you say my

Nayayame

So If you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you

There's a part of me that shows

We're not close

But you asked for it

You see I tried to do my best to impress

So I'd let you take a guess at the rest

But I don't care anymore

At times confusin'

I bet you'll find this amusin'

So say good-bye to me.

She grabbed a handful of her hair and cut it off, she discared the hair onto the floor and started on the next handful. After she'd cut away all her hair she looked dead into the camera.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you, sadistic bastards," with that last sentence she shut off the recording . Running a hand through her newly cut hair she uploaded the video and named it: well done you killed me.

-Before Yami got to the house-

Yugi switched on his laptop and looked at the web cam. He sighed as he started the recording, almost exactly the same he did two years ago.

"hey guys, you'll be glad to know that this is happening was it not enough to break my soul, no I didn't think so either." He said in cheerful tone "so after reading the messages about my life and my passion I have decided that I kinda hate me too" Yugi's eyes shone with unshed tears " I no onger see the need for singing, for laughing, for crying, for eating" He began to cry "for breathing" The broken teen sobbed "maybe I am a slutty whore and I didn't realise it before, you're right I do deserve to die, so I guess this is good bye, forever" He stopped the recording just as there was a knock at the door.

Mittamoo: yeah, yeah, yeah it was short but It was the best I could do with the little ideas I have anyways feel free to check out my other story abomination.


End file.
